DBZ Drabbles
by Kiarene
Summary: [Shonen ai] In response to an ongoing drabble challenge on the SJS list. AU. Prince Vegeta grows up, Vegetasei was never destroyed. VegetaRadditz, VegetaKakarrot
1. Cosmopolitan

Drabble 1 – Cosmopolitan 

By Kiarene (6/3/2003)

In response to an ongoing drabble challenge on the SJS list. A random word from the dictionary is picked and the story must be no more than 500 words. Although we didn't have to, I thought it would be fun to set my drabble entries in a happy alternate universe, about chibi Prince Vegeta. Probably my first G-rated series *grins*

**~**

"Go on in, princeling." Nappa patted his back gruffly. "Your father is waiting." 

The four year old shuffled in sullenly, his tail curled despondently around his right thigh. His heart sank further when he saw his father's stern visage. His mother stood near the window, her annoyed look telling the young boy that he would get no sympathy from that quarter either. The heavy door behind him swung closed with an ominous muffled thud.

"Vegeta." The bearded king scowled angrily, towering over the small-sized chibi. "I have received _yet_ another complaint from a visiting dignitary that you've been bullying his child and insulting their race." 

"I wasn't bullying him." Vegeta mumbled crossly. "I was showing him my fighting skills. Can I help it if the Sarhonns are such a weak race? Would you rather I lost to him on purpose?"

The king crossed his arms, clearly not appeased. "One, you should not go around picking fights with the children of foreign visitors. We are supposed to be the hosts here and I'm tired of apologizing to the parents." 

"Two, physical strength isn't everything." The tall monarch sighed, his anger dissipating. "And three, you need to learn respect for other races." 

"But Father!" Vegeta protested. "You've always told me to be proud of our race! You told me stories about our heritage!"

"Yes, I know I did." The king shriveled under the glare from his mate. One that said 'It Was Your Fault'. "But being proud of our race doesn't mean being disrespectful of others."

Vegeta glowered at the carpet. "But they are so weak…"

"Vegeta!" The prince winced at his mother's strident voice. "There are other admirable traits in the other races." 

"Your mother and I have talked it over and we've came to a decision. You will spend three weeks out of every eight visiting a foreign planet…"

"No! Don't send me away!" The king was interrupted when his son suddenly clung to his thigh, sobbing loudly. "I'm really sorry, I promise I will be good from now on!"

Both parents winced. The queen walked over as her mate picked up their trembling child. "Hush Vegeta. We're not sending you away." 

"We just want you to learn about other races." She stroked her only son's hair softly.

"But why?" Vegeta sniffed, rubbing his nose on his father's shoulder. "I don't wanna go…" 

"Vegeta. One day you will be a king." His father explained quietly. "You need to know about the other aliens we live with. You cannot be too provincial; only knowing of Saiyan culture." 

"We want you to be learned and cosmopolitan." His mother smiled. "I'll come with you whenever I can." 

"But…"

"You'll enjoy it, Vegeta." The king promised him. "And we have never lied to you." 

Vegeta did not reply as he curled up within his father's arms, holding his shaking tail. Being the contrary, stubborn chibi that he was, he was determined not to enjoy himself.

But of course he did. 

And that's another story.

(500 words)

**~**


	2. Mule

Drabble 2 – Mule 

By Kiarene (22/3/2003)

**_2_**_ **:** a very stubborn person_

A/N: Set in the AU from my first drabble. 

"Yield."

Vegeta stilled at the softly spoken command, rocked by the sudden wave of dizziness brought about by increasing pressure on his left windpipe. The touch was light but precisely placed, and nauseating blackness threatened at the edges of his vision. He braced himself against the sharp pain and thrashed fiercely. 

No! He refused to give up; his pride demanded that he fight to the end. 

The young prince was on the verge of passing out, clutching at shreds of slippery consciousness, his rabid struggles weakening rapidly. His arms were bent at a painful angle behind his back, his kicking legs useless against his taller opponent as he was bent in a position that gave him little leverage. He knew he had no chance of breaking free and one simple word would end his suffering, yet he would not give in.

To yield was weak.

He clung tenaciously to that mantra as he twisted and bucked frantically. One sweat-slicked hand slipped free and clawed desperately at the arm across his throat, drawing long crimson gouges but it was too late and he lost consciousness, yielding not to his opponent but his body's own weakness. 

When Vegeta awoke, he was lying on his back. 

"How do you feel?" 

Vegeta sat up slowly, one hand holding his sore throat bitterly. "I lost."

The older youth looked down at the frowning boy, a wry smile on his fine, pale features. The seven-year old Saiyan prince was half his age and half his size, yet he fought like a wildcat to the end. "You can be such a mule, Vegeta."

The black-haired royal turned to look at his blond counterpart suspiciously. "What's a mule?"

Ciaran blinked, and then chuckled. "You do not have mules on your planet?"

"Obviously not." 

Pale blue eyes twinkled in amusement as the smaller boy struggled to stand on his own, weak but determined, knowing that any offer of help would be refused as usual. The Sidhe prince considered baiting his volatile guest. "Well, a mule is the sterile offspring of a female horse and a male donkey; four-legged beasts of burden." 

Dark eyes narrowed in fury as small hands fisted. "How dare you mock me?" 

Ciaran held up a placating hand. "But it also has another meaning: a stubborn person." 

Vegeta snarled, his tail lashing angrily. "You insult…"

"I meant no insult, just a statement of fact," Ciaran cut in dryly. "You _are_ the most stubborn individual I've ever met. It is a most infuriating, yet admirable trait." 

Vegeta scowled but held his temper. The past three years had changed him greatly; increased interaction with other races had opened his mind. There was more to fighting than just raw strength. He was stronger than Ciaran, but the older was more skilled and possessed a natural swiftness he could barely match.

"You're right."

While the Sidhe prince gaped in surprise, Vegeta smirked cheekily. "But I'll still whip your ass tomorrow." 

The tension melted as both boys erupted into rich laughter.  

(500 words)

**~**


	3. Mince

A/N: Again, set in the AU from my previous drabbles. *grins* Vegeta is slowly growing up. 

**_Written communication_**

~ _Flashback _~

**Drabble 3 – Mince**

**3 **_intransitive senses_ **:** to walk with short steps in a prim affected manner

**_Ciaran,_**

****

**_Thanks to your help, I did not make a fool of myself during the dreaded Ball. Father was quietly amused and Mother very pleased with me. She said that I danced very well. _**

Vegeta stopped and thought for a while, grimacing. 

**_Apparently too well. She dragged me around to meet her friends and paraded me like some wind-up toy. I must have danced with all of the Ladies in the room. _**

The twelve year-old prince paused again, lips pursing in a pout. He had been unhappy when his parents informed him that he had to attend the annual Ball that year, and horrified when he found out that he had to dance as well. After going through the dusty etiquette books in a quiet panic, he capitulated and called up the only person who could help and not laugh at him. 

The older Sidhe prince was refined and well-versed in the courtly ways. Tall and slender with glowing looks, he was the epitome of grace and polish. Over the years, their friendship had grown, and on hearing of his friend's distress, Ciaran had immediately flown in on the next pod. 

**~**

_"You're like a lumbering bull!" Ciaran scolded sharply, standing beside the irate younger male. _

_"I am not!" Vegeta snapped, deeply offended. "I followed your movements exactly."_

_The taller prince sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "You dance like you're going to attack your partner; sudden and lunging." _

_"Look at how I'm doing it," he told the Saiyan adolescent as he started moving. "You've got to take smaller, more mincing steps. Keep your shoulders relaxed. It's just like any kata, but you've got to make your movements more fluid, smoother…"_

_Vegeta watched sullenly as the willowy blond glided back and forth, privately admitting that the Sidhe youth made it looked all so easy and graceful. He had memorized the complicated sequence of steps easily, but still he felt jerky and awkward. A large part of his problem stemmed from his embarrassment; dancing was for sissies! _

_With a weary sigh, he tried again, chanting mentally to himself. Smaller steps, mincing steps, smaller steps…_

_"Your leg width is still too wide; don't spread so much," Ciaran grinned broadly as if he found the statement hilarious. Vegeta shot him a dark glare, unsure of what the joke was, but obediently closed his legs slightly. _

_"You're not in a battle stance; your legs should be shoulder-width apart or less." Ciaran demonstrated. "Think of it as fighting within an enclosed space if it helps. Keep your movements light and fluid; it conserves your energy and leaves you less open to attack."_

**~**

The analogies had helped him greatly; fighting was one thing that the young warrior prince understood very well. After much encouragement and threats and effort; the Sidhe royal had finally proclaimed his dancing acceptable. 

**_Now Mother wants to bring me along for the Hyrim Queen's Ball next week. I blame this wholly on you._**

****

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Vegeta_**

****

**_p.s.: Thanks._**

(500 words)


	4. Champagne

A/N: This took place during the Ball mentioned in Drabble 3. I've realized that writing about adolescent/teenage boys is fun!

Drabble 4 – Champagne 

By Kiarene (9/4/2003)  
  
  
"Nice moves on the dance floor, Vegeta," Kakarrot snickered as the two boys weaved their way through the well-heeled crowd thronging the buffet tables.   
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Was that why you were spending so much time with that blond fairy boy last week?"   
  
"He's not a fairy," Vegeta grunted.   
  
Conversation ground to a halt when the two boys finally procured a large plate each, and for the next few minutes, focused on the all-important task of balancing as much food as their plates could hold.   
  
"What type of juice do you want?" Kakarrot stared at the impressive, colorful array of drinks.   
  
"We're twelve now…" Vegeta eyed the liquors mischievously.   
  
"But we can't!"   
  
"Nobody will know." Grinning, the prince boldly snagged the closest green bottle and the two boys hurried off furtively.   
  
Finding a quiet spot in the gardens outside, they sat down on the grass and tore into their food. "What did you get, Vegeta?"   
  
The prince picked up the bottle. "Uhh… Cham..pagne."   
  
"What is it? How do you open it?"  
  
The two boys stared at the cork.   
  
Many minutes later, the cork was defeated with a combination of sharp eating instruments and innovative use of ki. It lay floating in small fragments in the bottle but the boys didn't care as they excitedly tried their first taste of an adult drink. As the prince, Vegeta took first swig.   
  
"Well?" Kakarrot reached for the bottle impatiently.   
  
Vegeta swirled the bubbly fluid around his mouth thoughtfully, just as he seen his parents doing when they 'appreciated liquor'. "Gassy… and fruity…"  
  
Kakarrot took a large gulp. "Very sweet!"  
  
"Hey, stop hogging that!" Princely manners went out the window as the adolescent male took over. Kakarrot managed to take one more large mouthful before the bottle was snatched back. "Dammit you glutton! Go get your own bottle!"   
  
Many, many minutes and another stolen bottle later, two very giggly and yet melancholy boys lay bemoaning their lot in life, as drunkards were wont to do.   
  
"You donch know how tough it is, K'rot," Vegeta mourned, lying on his stomach.   
  
"But you're the prince, 'Geta." Kakarrot sat cross-legged beside his supine companion and played with the royal tail, curling it around his wrist. "You 'ave a big, big room, and any toys you want…"   
  
"All those forin'gners. I got to bow and be polite, and some stink. BO like you wouldn't believe…" Vegeta whined.   
  
"Does that blond fairy stink?"   
  
"Ci'ran is not a fairy. Is a Sidhe." Vegeta muttered absently, his eyes closing as he purred. "Nice… Keep doing that."  
  
Kakarrot obeyed, stroking his prince. "You like him, 'Geta?"  
  
Vegeta yawned. "Yeah, one of my best friends…"  
  
Kakarrot's face fell in jealousy. "More than you like me?"  
  
"I like you too, K'rot, " Came the sleepy reassurance.   
  
"How much?" A snore was his only reply.  
  
After a while, Kakarrot lay down, the royal butt pillowing his head, rubbing the drooping tail to his face as he too, fell asleep. "I like you too, 'Geta…"  
  
(499 words)


	5. Rhapsody

Drabble 5 - Rhapsody  
  
4 : a musical composition of irregular form having an improvisatory character Bottom of Form  
  
Kakarrot sighed and leaned back, stretching out teenage-lanky legs. "Eh, I'm stuck. Can I copy your work instead?"  
  
"Don't disturb me." Vegeta mumbled as he chewed absently on his lower lip, pencil scratching away.  
  
Kakarrot watched the blue tip weaving across the paper hypnotically as it filled the paper with neat characters. Vegeta was not only a good fighter, but he was also smart and cosmopolitan. He had grown up with the prince; the two of them were the best fighters in their age bracket, and had always felt relaxed around the prince. Lately however, small things that never mattered to him previously now stuck out and made him feel lacking.  
  
Kakarrot's eyes flickered back to his own homework; a few messily scribbled equations and then a glaring expense of nothing. Because he sucked at maths. Perhaps if he asked Vegeta to..  
  
A faint beeping sound interrupted the silence, and Vegeta reached for his scouter crossly. "What?"  
  
Kakarrot watched the prince's scowl deepened as he growled. "Oh fine. Yeah, yeah.. you owe me."  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Shit. Now I lost my train of thought." Vegeta looked down at the paper in disgust. "Ciaran couldn't make it for the performance this weekend and I hate to go alone."  
  
"Oh." Kakarrot fell silent as he thought furiously. While Vegeta trained with him, the Saiyajin prince often sought out the Sidhe royal when he needed a companion for the many cultural events he had to attend. Here was his chance..  
  
"Kakarrot.."  
  
The taller boy looked up, surprised at the hesitant tone in the usually confident prince's voice. "Yeah?"  
  
"Is.. Radditz free.. this Sixth-day?"  
  
"What?" Kakarrot exclaimed. "Why Radditz?"  
  
"Nothing.. I just thought that perhaps.." Vegeta flushed, his eyes fixated on his pencil as he rolled the writing instrument between his fingers. "That.. he might like.."  
  
Kakarrot may have had spats with his irritating brother, but he never truly hated the elder until that moment. It was just too unfair! Radditz was one of the prince's bodyguards, true, but otherwise, he hardly knew Vegeta!  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Vegeta looked up, his expression puzzled. "What about you?"  
  
"I mean.." Kakarrot fumbled, ears feeling hot as his own pencil suddenly became interesting. "I..I can accompany you.."  
  
"I didn't think you would appreciate it." Vegeta cocked his head; clueless to the anguish he was causing the other. "It's a jazz performance by several visiting orchestras, Nocturnal Rhapsody, slow rhythms and improvisation. You will probably find it boring."  
  
Kakarrot wanted to slide under the table. "But Radditz doesn't go for such events as well.."  
  
"Oh." A pause. "Um, never mind then."  
  
He watched as the usually poised royal doodled little coils on his neat homework. The prince had often called him an idiot, and maybe that was why he opened his mouth again. "But I'll ask him anyway at dinner tonight."  
  
"You will?" Vegeta blinked. "Ah, cool. Thanks."  
  
Yeah, he wouldn't enjoy the stupid performance anyway.  
  
Kakarrot bent back to his assignment, repeating that to himself.  
  
(499 words) 


	6. Horn

**Drabble 6: Horn – Two's a Date, Three's…?**

By Kiarene (26/4/2003)

(In which Kakarrot is brave.) 

_intr.v. horned, horn·ing, horns_  
  
_To join without being invited; intrude. Used with in.___

Radditz smirked at his dashing reflection, adjusted his collar and practiced his suave wink one last time.

"It is not. A. Date." 

Radditz turned, grinning widely at the jealous visage behind him. Kakarrot didn't know it but he has got it bad. "I've never said it was."

Kakarrot waved at the taller's formal outfit, spluttering. "Then why are you so dressed up? And what's with the box of chocolates?"

"It _is _a formal event, brother dear." Radditz strode out the door. "And the chocolates are my thanks for his invitation; the tickets to such shows aren't cheap, you know."

To his surprise, Kakarrot followed him as he took off towards the royal apartments. Oh yes, a very bad case indeed. Radditz controlled his smirk with difficulty. Landing softly at the broad balcony outside Vegeta's room, he turned to his sibling. "And why are you here?"

"Uh…" Kakarrot flushed. "I..I need to borrow a…"

"Stop farting around with those cock excuses." Radditz rolled his eyes impatiently. "You're jealous. Plain and simple."

Before Kakarrot could retort, Vegeta approached from the room's interior, and the two siblings fell silent as the balcony glass doors slid open quietly. The brothers followed him in, eyes trailing down the lithe form as deft hands adjusted the sash that cinched his slender waist. Intricate patterns in black and silver thread gave the formal sleeveless navy tunic an understated elegance. 

Radditz found himself admiring the royal with different, appreciative eyes. When Kakarrot told him the other day about the invitation, he accepted immediately because it wasn't wise to reject your prince. Kakarrot's scowl and black mood intrigued him as well, and it didn't take him long to realize that his little brother was in a jealous snit. Naturally, he was highly amused. 

Looking at the sixteen-year old prince, Radditz suddenly realized that the little prince he was bodyguard to, wasn't so little anymore. The small-sized bratling had matured into a sleek youth, handsome and urbane. And suddenly, he was really looking forward to this 'not-date'. Smirking, he presented his gift with a flourish. 

"Thank you." Vegeta placed the box away with a smile. Pulling on a matching coat, he indicated the open balcony. "Shall we?"

"Wait!"

"Kakarrot?" 

"Uhh…" Radditz watched in bemusement as his brother stuttered and fidgeted, a look of determination on his blushing face. "I..I was wondering if I can come along. I mean, I want to learn more about such things…" 

`Trying to horn in? You've balls, baby brother.' His respect went up a grudging notch. "And where would you get tickets at this late hour?"

To his surprise, Vegeta broke in thoughtfully. "I think I might be able to get a spare ticket for you." Reaching into his jacket's pocket, he took out his scouter and clipped it on. 

The brothers waited in silence – one hopeful, one incredulous – as the prince placed a few calls. "You're in luck, Kakarrot." Vegeta smirked as he kept his scouter. 

Radditz no longer found the situation amusing. 

(500 words)


	7. Transient

Drabble 7: Transient – Kiss and Run

By Kiarene (5/5/2003)

1 a : passing especially quickly into and out of existence :   
TRANSITORY b : passing through or by a place with only a brief stay   
or sojourn  
2 : affecting something or producing results beyond itself  
- tran·sient·ly adverb

Kakarrot hid in the shadows. He couldn't stand to watch, but he couldn't tear his eyes away either. 

He had been struggling with himself ever since he realized that Vegeta liked his older brother. He didn't know why exactly, or perhaps he didn't dare know why. Was he jealous? Vegeta was his best friend after all. They studied, trained and played together. And now somebody else was going to waltz in to take his place …

Yet, that wasn't just it, right? Vegeta was his best friend; he should be happy for Vegeta. If Radditz made Vegeta happy, why should he be so selfish? They were growing up; needs changed. No longer were friends enough; the desire for a mate now overwhelms. 

And Vegeta desired Radditz. 

That much was painfully obvious. Kakarrot almost regretted coming along. Vegeta could only get him a seat some rows behind, and all throughout the performance, his eyes kept straying to the pair in front. They didn't say anything, they didn't do anything; it looked like just any outing between good friends. It was all so proper. 

Yet, the little glances Vegeta gave Radditz when he thought the older wasn't looking were telling. The way his tail would twitch and fluff whenever Radditz looked or spoke to him, was wrenching. 

Why did he come along? 

Because he desired the prince too. Because he wanted something more. 

Kakarrot watched the two talking quietly on the balcony. Right after the performance, they went out for a drink and Kakarrot had excused himself, unable to stand the tension at the table. The interested tension between the bodyguard and royal, the jealous tension between the siblings. 

He had flown off, thinking of simply giving up. But something drew him back again to follow them as Radditz sent Vegeta back, and that something held him in place in the inky shadows of the royal garden like a dirty voyeur. 

Kakarrot watched as Radditz leaned over, kissing the startled prince fully and deeply on the lips. He watched as slim arms came up to wrap around the taller's waist. Jealousy was a bitter, twisted feeling, full of directionless anger and helpless despair. 

And yet, was he truly going to give up? Saiyajins were fighters and he was a Saiyajin. 

But was this a lost cause? Surely he could find another… 

They finally drew apart and he watched Vegeta gazing after Radditz as his brother flew off. But he wanted no other. 

Before he realized it, he was landing on the balcony. 

Before the startled prince could react, he found his hand coming up to cup the other's jaw as his head dipped. Still moist lips parted in surprise and he growled instinctively, territorially. 

And then he lost his nerve and pulled away. He spun around and flew off, his heart pounding wildly at his impudence, not daring to see the other's reaction. 

A transient kiss. Fleeting and clumsy. A simple action with significant ramifications. 

He hoped he would not regret it.

(500 words)


	8. Lucid

**Drabble 8: Lucid – Oh Happy Night**  
By Kiarene (10/5/2003)

  
3. Presenting a clear view; easily understood; clear.  
  
(In which everything goes well for Vegeta.)  
  
Vegeta was ecstatic.   
  
The evening had been perfect. Radditz had been suave and charming, the jazz performance stellar. He had initially been afraid that Radditz might not enjoy himself; that he only came along because the prince asked him to. It was hard to find friends who actually liked him and not because of his position as the prince.  
  
He had been uncharacteristically nervous when he invited Radditz; he had a crush on the older, handsome bodyguard, but he wasn't sure if that romantic attraction was reciprocated. But he could tell that the older male did enjoy himself thoroughly; his smile was genuine and his manner relaxed as they exchanged whispered comments throughout the performance. Perhaps he did have a chance after all…   
  
He had been surprised that Kakarrot wanted to come along, then again, he hadn't really minded. Kakarrot was his best friend and they do everything together. Radditz was his brother after all. In fact, this might be even better; he did not have to go through the awkwardness of introducing a potential mate to his best friend, and hope that they get along.   
  
Oh yes, things were looking up for him.   
  
He watched as Kakarrot excused himself and flew off, pleased that his friend had given him a bit of privacy. Kakarrot may be dense, but he really can be sweet at times too.   
  
"It's getting late." Radditz finished the last of his beer as he waved for the bill. "You had better get back."  
  
"I am not a kid with a curfew anymore," Vegeta huffed in annoyance. Eyeing his own glass of fruit juice; he was just two years shy of the legal drinking age on Vegetasei, he blushed at the irony. `Oh god, he probably thinks I'm some brat trying to appear older, only to end up looking stupid…'  
  
Radditz did not reply as he handed the waiter a bill and stood up. Vegeta followed him, tail twitching nervously as the heat in his cheeks deepened.   
  
"No, you're not." Radditz' thoughtful voice broke into his mortified thoughts as they walked out onto the street. The taller male stopped and turned around, shadowed eyes examining him intently. Vegeta stilled, heart thumping in anticipation.   
  
Radditz raised a hand and brushed the back of his knuckles softly against his cheeks, his voice a husky whisper. "You've grown up, Vegeta."   
  
Vegeta was stunned. His mind chased itself in panicked circles as he fumbled for something witty to say. `What do I say? Does that mean what I think it means?'  
  
Before he could blurt out something asinine, Radditz broke into a grin and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Come on, I'll fly you home."   
  
The prince gave a small sound of surprise and then his body reacted for him as he leaned against the larger bodyguard, allowing the strong arms to envelop him. He could easily fly, but that wasn't the point at all.   
  
Vegeta purred as he melted with the warm embrace. Radditz' intentions were perfectly lucid.  
  
(500 words)


	9. Caviar, an interlude

A/N: AN interlude of sorts… May or may not be set in the AU from previous drabbles.

**Drabble 9: Caviar – ****Midnight**** snack **

Vegeta shifted restlessly, eyes closed as he tried to sleep. He was tired, the lights in the shuttle were dimmed and the first-class seats were large, comfortable and almost horizontal, but for some unexplainable reason, he simply could not fall asleep. His bodyguard was snoring softly beside him, long limbs sprawled out limply; it was a good thing they weren't in economy. Irritated, he poked at the burly male. "Shut up baka. You're snoring." 

"Snnxxz..wha… 'geta?" 

The teenage prince gave his long-suffering guard a sideways kick in the ankles. "You. Were. Snoring."

"Sorry…" Radditz mumbled sleepily as he turned to face Vegeta and slid further down in his seat, eyes closing again. 

Insomniacs loved company and Vegeta kicked Radditz again as he pressed the attendant button. "I'm going to call for a snack. You want anything?" 

"Whacha 'aving?" Blearily, Radditz propped himself up on his elbow, realizing that Vegeta was in a pissy mood again. 'Probably because he didn't get enough sleep…' 

Vegeta was already talking to the blue-haired attendant. "I'd like some of that caviar served earlier during dinner. Radditz?" 

Radditz shook his head, making a face. "Caviar? The black fish eggs? Yucks."

"It's nice," Vegeta purred as the stewardess placed the small dish and fork on his tray. "It's a Chikuyuu delicacy that is extremely expensive on Vegetasei." He lifted a forkful to his mouth, grinning happily. "Rich and salty and oh, I just love black caviar; sturgeons' roe. So much smoother than the cheaper red caviar we import on Vegetasei."

"Rich, salty and smooth eh?" Radditz leaned closer with a leer, slipping a hand under the blanket that covered Vegeta's lap. "I can think of another similar… snack…"

Vegeta gave a small start as fingers deftly weaseled past his waistband and down…

And up... and down and up…

"Radditz! Stop …that!" Vegeta hissed breathlessly as he strove to maintain control, even as his groin tensed under the blanket, subconsciously aching to press upwards. Shakily, he continued eating as he tried to ignore the building pleasure. 

"Are you sure?" 

Vegeta scowled at the tall guard's widening grin, but his irritation was quickly distracted as a strong palm now closed around his fully erect cock. The fork was lowered to the plate, caviar forgotten, as hunger of a different kind built. 

"Shall I stop?" The husky whisper was punctuated between alternating firm strokes and gentle squeezes, stoking the coil of tension in his lower gut expertly. Blunt nails raked from the base of his erection to the swollen tip and Vegeta cursed under his breath as his eyes rolled back. 

"Kisama… I'll kill you…. if you dare stop…nnngh…" Slender hips jerked up suddenly and he strove to swallow his gasps even as lights danced behind his eyelids. 

"Is everything all right sir?" That pesky onna again. 

"Uhh… great ca..viar…" Vegeta replied weakly as he melted bonelessly into his seat.

"Hmm… maybe I will try that caviar after all." Radditz smiled brightly, but Vegeta was already asleep. 

(497 words) 


	10. Tower, another interlude

A/N: Another interlude, set in the same AU from previous drabbles.

Drabble 11: Tower – A Hairy Tale 

By Kiarene (1/6/2003)

It was an unassuming, simple slate-gray stone tower, round and squat and functional. It was not very tall; perhaps four body-lengths high, but though there was a window at the very top, there were no obvious doors. No means to enter or scale the tower.

Prince Vegeta peered up at the tower, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he bellowed. "Radditzu, Radditzu! Let down your long hair!"

There was a brief pause. Birds chirped. 

And then a wave of sleek hair came slithering out of the window and down the side of the tower, a waterfall of the deepest shimmering midnight. Vegeta grinned and rubbed a lock to his cheek, sniffing. Vanilla and musk. His lover's wonderfully unique scent clung to the silken locks. 

Grabbing firm handholds on the fat braid, he clambered up the unusual ladder nimbly and in very short time, he had reached the window. Reaching out with on hand to grip the ledge and hoist himself through the window, he was startled when a hand came down to smack his knuckles sharply. 

"Bad boy!" 

Vegeta barely felt the sting and looked up in annoyance. "Radditzu! What is the meaning of…" 

His words trailed off as he realized that the person who stood in front of his was NOT his beloved. A blue-haired female dressed in short black dress and matching pointy hat stood in front of him, fists on her hips as she glared down her nose at the gaping prince. "Fools!"

Vegeta's eyes slid quickly around small room. Radditzu lay sobbing in a corner, sporting a new, spiky SHORT hairstyle. His long, glorious hair had been hacked and tied off, now a long silken rope secured to a foot of the bed. Vegeta's mind spun; this female must be the witch who imprisoned his Radditzu!

"Did you think that I would not find out sooner or later?!" The witch sneered and whipped out a katana. Horrified, Vegeta tried to transfer his handhold to the ledge but he was too late. 

"OHOHOHOHOHOH!!!"

The sharp blade sliced through the braid and he felt himself falling, tumbling…

He landed on the carpeted floor with a gasp and his eyes shot opened. 'Wha…?" Blinking sleep-dusted eyes, he looked around him in panic. 'Oh… just a dream…'

He was on a shuttle trip to Chikkuyu with his bodyguard. The last thing he remembered was a rich supper before closing his eyes; he must have dozed off. 

It was just a silly, inane dream.

"Vegeta?" Radditz leaned over the edge of his shuttle seat to look at him, his long hair cascading over the armrest. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Vegeta blinked up at his bodyguard, and then grabbed handfuls of that luxurious black hair to pull himself up. 

"Ow! Vegeta!"

"This is all your fault!" The teenage prince snarled as he settled back into his seat, his cheeks flushing. 'Shimatta! I think I had best lay off caviar before sleep in the future."

(499 words)


	11. Lunge

A/N: Set in the same AU from previous drabbles. Could be taken to continue right after my Drabble 8, but there should be enough information to stand-alone too.

Drabble 14: Lunge – War 

By Kiarene (6/7/2003)

_lunge  
2. A sudden forward movement or plunge._

_n : the act of moving forward suddenly_

"Ready, Vegeta?" Radditz lounged idly on the settee.

"Give me a minute!" A frustrated growl from the bedroom. Some rustling and zipping noises.

"Take your time," –and he smirked— "*dear*."

The older guard could *almost* feel the blush during the sudden pause in activity. For a well-coached royal who was coolly poised in front of crowds, he does flush so adorably when flustered. And Radditz' most recent pastime was been to unearth the multitude of ways to accomplish just that. 

It all started that Night when Vegeta invited him out for a concert. Flattered to realize that the teenage prince had a crush on him, he was also pleasantly surprised to discover a reciprocated emotion. He had never thought about it before, or dared to; Vegeta *was* the crown prince, and the lithe prince *was* extremely desirable. 

Possessing a quick mind and wit, Vegeta was also unparalleled in battle. Assured, fair and yet capable of harshness when need be, he would make a splendid king when he succeeds his father. Saiyan blood ran hot in his veins – Gods above, just the *image* of Vegeta in a fight – but he was not wantonly cruel. 

And *sexy*. Let's not forget that. Radditz' eyes glazed over with a silly grin.

So he could be cranky and spoiled at times, but he was such an *adorable* brat. 

Oh yes, Radditz was falling hard, now that he could. 

What he was *not* pleasantly surprised to discover was that his kid brother had noticed the same traits. Kakarrot and Vegeta were best friends and he fervently hoped the romantic attraction was only one-sided. Kakarrot never dared make a move before, but now that the older brother was involved, suddenly the not-so-adorable brat was screwing up enough courage to make a move on *his* prince. 

Radditz growled. He wasn't sure what Kakarrot had done, but when he saw a blush on Vegeta's cheeks the other day as Kakarrot approached the prince, it was *war*. 

And in war, sometimes it was advised to make a tactical lunge. So Radditz invited Vegeta out for a week at a skiing lodge. 

A *secluded* one, since it belonged to the royal family. A lascivious grin danced on his lips.   

Admittedly, he might be moving too fast; it'd only been a month since that Night. A month where they did nothing more than kiss on their dates… and during sparring sessions and in darkened corridors and once on his father's throne before a Council session started. Stolen kisses were just so naughty. All right, so they'd indulged in some enthusiastic petting too… 

Oh god. 

Petting. 

*Tails*. 

Said appendage *twitched*.

But it was also a liver-chewing month whenever he saw his bratty brother near *his* prince. And they were together a lot. If Radditz was cruelly frank with himself, he was feeling insecure and horridly jealous. 

"Done!" Vegeta smiled happily as he emerged carrying a backpack. 

Radditz shouldered his own pack, smirking. It was war and he was going to win.

(499 words)


	12. Desecrate

A/N: Continues from drabble 14

Drabble 15: Desecrate – Marking Territory 

By Kiarene (15/7/2003)

**_1_**_ **:** to violate the sanctity of_

**_2_**_ **:** to treat disrespectfully, irreverently, or outrageously_

Radditz lowered himself gingerly an overstuffed couch, eyes flickering about the low-ceiling sitting room uncomfortably. Vegeta eased onto the couch beside him. 

They had arrived a couple of hours ago, and were the only ones in the royal family's skiing lodge. It was a moderately sized building, expensively furnished in heavy furniture and rich upholstery. It all looked very grand and Radditz was impressed. 

He was also uncomfortable and intimidated. 

As a royal bodyguard, he was no stranger to the careless opulence of the rich. His quarters were simple and homely – all right, messy – but they were cozy and familiar. The only times he had spent in rooms like this were when he was on duty, and he now found it hard to let go of that mindset, feeling as stiff as he did whilst at work. 

He glanced down at the ottoman, embroidered with the royal crest. How the heck can he put his feet up upon that? What if he dirtied it?  

"What's wrong Radditz? Relax, nobody's here but us."

"I'm relaxed," Radditz lied, shoulders still tensed.

The prince turned to him, brow raised in disbelief and tone haughty. "No you're not. Now toe off your boots and put your feet up." 

Suddenly faced with a lapful of delightfully squirming prince, Radditz obeyed without thinking. The ottoman became occupied. A kiss, slow and wet, curled his newly bared toes. 

The royal smirk became positively lascivious as slim fingers deftly snapped open the waistband of his trousers. His cock sprang free, swollen and weeping; an increasingly common occurrence around Vegeta, he noticed absently. 

"Lie back," Vegeta ordered, one hand pushing him back as the other stroked his erection. 

"Here? Vegeta, we can't…" Radditz protested weakly but he slumped back against the corner of the couch anyway. Damn. "Not here…"

"Why not?" Vegeta purred, his voice smoky with sex. "We've the place to ourselves. Now shut up and just enjoy."

"Pushy brat," he gasped, hands digging into the plush fabric as he arched up with a choked moan. A hand slipped under his sweater, blunt nails trailing up his abdomen before stopping to circle peaked nipples. "Oh god oh god ooohhh…"

A few more quick strokes and he jerked up with a sharp cry, shuddering violently. When the sparks behind his eyelids finally died down, he opened heavy eyes with a lazy smile. "All right, *now* I'm relaxed." 

Vegeta only smirked as he licked his hand sensually, cleaning it. "You do realize you've just came over my father's favorite couch."

"Shit!" Radditz struggled to sit up, eyes wide in horror. 

"What of it?" Vegeta shrugged carelessly as he hopped off the guard's lap. "Once it dries, it won't be obvious at all, especially with the patterns on the fabric." 

"But…" Radditz stood up, still hyperventilating. "This is your… the *royal* family's couch! What are we going to do now?"

Vegeta cocked his head to the side, a slow grin spreading over his face. "Let's go desecrate the royal bed next." 

(500 words)


	13. Sybarite

Drabble 16: Sybarite – Trappings 

**1** [from the notorious luxury of the Sybarites] **: **VOLUPTUARY, SENSUALIST****

The early morning air was crisp with the clean, sharp bite of frost. Radditz turned and settled back against the plump pillows, cradling the warm figure in his arms as he gazed out the window. The lodge had a gorgeous, panoramic view of the snowy landscape.

Inside, the bedroom was cozy and silent, save for their soft rhythmic breathing – their private world. Short thick candles stumps lay scattered on the mantle, the air still fragrant with their intoxicating scent. Delicate silver plates and fluted glasses lay scattered on the floor, remnants of their indulgence the night before, where they had lounged in front of a crackling fire and fed each other exotic sweetmeats, affectionate endearments and other delicacies. 

Radditz smiled in twinned envy and appreciation as he lifted a leg and ran it lightly along the bed linen; shimmery satin coverlets in a green so dark it was almost black. He remembered the delicious slide of naked skin upon smooth fabric as they writhed on the bed, the chilly air and heated bodies providing yet another sensual juxtaposition of sensations. He also remembered the military issued serviceable white cotton of his narrow cot and wondered how he can go back after a weekend of satin sheets and silky prince. 

His family was not poor, but he had never experienced such decadent indulgence before. While the young man in his arms grew up amidst this, with all these sensual luxuries as his birthright. 

And he would never want his prince to know anything else.

He turned his attention back down to the teenage royal. Vegeta was curled up against his side, a leg thrown over his and face burrowed into his chest. With his hair ruffled in sleep, carmine lips swollen and creamy skin covered in reddish love bites, he looked thoroughly debauched.  

Said teenager stirred and yawned. "Thirsty."

Slipping out of bed automatically at the petulant command, the bodyguard padded across the lushly carpeted floor and poured a glass of water. 

"Cold too. Shirt please." Another sleepy demand.

"Spoiled brat." Lips twisting in exasperation, Radditz opened the closet and blindly reached in. His fingers skimmed momentarily over the soft fabrics before settling on a silky undershirt that probably cost his week's pay. Vegeta expected nothing but the best.  

"You truly are a sybarite, Vegeta." Radditz watched as the younger drank, mesmerized by the flexing motion of the slender throat.

"Nothing wrong with that." Pulling the shirt over his head, Vegeta tugged him down. "Now back to bed." 

Radditz obeyed. 

The bewitching prince was the finest, most luscious luxury of all. Vegeta was so slim and firm, and he smelled like expensive cologne and darkest chocolates, smooth and heady. If he were on a menu, you couldn't ask the price.

'I could get used to this lifestyle,' Radditz carded his fingers through the soft, black spikes fondly. Jumbled amused thoughts and memories lulled him to sleep. 'I'm more of a sybarite than you; addicted to the most sensual treasure of all.' 

(500 words)


	14. Forget

A/N: The drabble round number doesn't match the chapter because I'd missed some rounds.

Drabble 20: Forget – In between the lines 

Kakarrot cornered Vegeta one day after class, pulling him into an empty study room.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Kakarrot ignored the peeved growl and crossed his arms, standing resolutely in front of the closed door, obviously barring the way out. He had planned to ask Vegeta at a more appropriate time; when they were alone after lessons for example, but suddenly the need to ask became overwhelming and he just *cracked*.

However, now that he had Vegeta alone and focused on him, he ironically found himself tongue-tied. They were teenage males, and tough, cool teenage males don't *talk* about their feelings like this. 

"Kakarrot, I give you ten seconds to explain yourself." The smaller teenager cracked his knuckles. "We're already late for the next lesson."

"Um…" Kakarrot stammered as the prince's scowl got blacker. "Do you remember what happened… the other night?"

"What?"

"The…" He fidgeted from foot to foot. Vegeta was really making this hard for him. He had envisioned a neat scene, where Vegeta lights up –"Ah!" – and kisses him back and then they proceed to have wild sex. 

"…kiss?"  

"What kiss?" Vegeta's expression became perfectly blank. 

Kakarrot blinked in surprise. "Don't you remember? The night of the concert?"

"I think you must have been mistaken," Vegeta replied frostily. "There was. No. Kiss."

Kakarrot stared at Vegeta in disbelief. Vegeta had a closed, stony expression on his face. He wasn't angry or even perplexed, and Kakarrot *knew* that Vegeta knew what he was talking about. But, why was he feigning ignorance? 

"Kakarrot, you're my best friend," Vegeta said suddenly, his tone earnest. "I really, really appreciate your friendship all these years, and you will always be my best friend."

Suddenly, Kakarrot had a bad feeling; the kind that sits heavily in your gut like too much grease from last night's dinner. 

"And because you're my best friend, I also want you to be the first to know that I'm seeing someone." Vegeta gave a small smile. 

'It was odd,' Kakarrot thought. 'He is smiling but his eyes are sad.' 

"I'm seeing Radditz. It's just been a couple of days, and we don't want anyone else to know just yet." Vegeta said the last sentence in a rush, as if he was trying to reassure the other boy that he had not been *deliberately* hiding such an important fact from his best friend.

"Uhh…" Kakarrot thought wildly. 

What *could* he say?? 

'No, I don't want you with him; I want you with *me*!' That was what he wanted to say. He also wanted to demonstrate his extensive collection of choice expletives. 

"That's …great…"

"Thanks, Kakarrot. I was wondering how to tell you." Vegeta's smile became relieved. "Now that's settled, I think we should get back to class."

"Right. We should." Kakarrot followed Vegeta out like a zombie. 

Suddenly, he knew what Vegeta was *really* trying to tell him. Forget about the kiss. Forget about him that way. 

Vegeta would only see him as a friend, nothing more.

(500 words)


	15. Masquerade

Drabble 22: Masquerade - Mistaken

Kakarrot leaned against the wall, watching the ballroom with dully. He had danced a bit – twirled a younger cousin around clumsily – and was now resting in a quiet corner. 

But he really knew he was hiding. 

He was feeling better these days. Less depressed. More social. His grades, which had been floundering badly, improved slowly. 

He was slowly getting over Vegeta.  

His eyes followed a black-clad figure gliding across the floor. The matching cape billowed out, its maroon lining a stark splash of color against the outfit of unrelieved black, curling and unfurling with each snapping turn. The lithe dancer's companion, a young lady encumbered by heavy skirts, could barely keep up. 

Kakarrot thought she should just sit down and let him enjoy the view, uninterrupted. To be fair though, nobody could really keep up with that black-clad dancer. Vegeta had been dancing since he was twelve. 

He remembered teasing the prince mercilessly when he had stumbled into an old classroom, curious as to the source of the music. Vegeta had drawn numbered arrows all over the wooden floor and was pacing through the sequence of steps with a focused scowl. The other boy was mortified, but recovered quickly to punch him for laughing. The ensuing fight had scuffled out most of the chalked arrows, he recalled.  

Kakarrot certainly wasn't laughing anymore. His hungry stare followed the graceful royal, absently noting how good Vegeta looked in his simple but elegant outfit. Vegeta had dressed in a typical Assassin's garb for the night's masquerade ball. 

Kakarrot's costume was more arrogant. Not only had he was supposed to be an Ascended Saiyajin, he had chosen the Third Level. Nobody had achieved that level in four centuries, but the look was unmistakable. Carefully molded putty over his brows gave him the aggressive, heavily-ridged look and a blond wig completed the easy costume, though the heavy hair that fell just below his waist tickled him irritatingly.

Realizing what he had been doing, Kakarrot tore his eyes away. Damn! Not again. 

Tail lashing angrily, he turned and exited to one of small balconies ringing the large ballroom. The closed glass door muffled the music and noise effectively, and he exhaled in relief. Just as he started to calm down, he heard the click of the door behind him.

"Looks like someone's been remiss in his duties," a familiar voice teased. 

Kakarrot tensed. 

"Were you supposed to be on patrol, on the *grounds* below?" Fingers carded through his hair. 

Kakarrot suddenly realized that, with the spiky, long wig and the chiaroscuro of moonlight and shadows, Vegeta had mistaken him for Radditz. 

"Bad boy."  

And then he was spun around and 'punished' with a hard, wet kiss. Kakarrot opened his mouth, to protest of course, but was it his fault Vegeta's tongue snaked in? He moaned.

Vegeta stiffened and pulled back quickly. "…Kakarrot?" 

They stared at each other uneasily, and then Vegeta turned and left with a muttered apology. 

Kakarrot cursed. No, he was *not* over Vegeta.

(500 words)


End file.
